I'm Going To Go Back There Someday
by Shadowed Treasure
Summary: Loki is reunited with his old friend, Sigyn, and starts viewing her as more than just a friend. pre-movieverse.
1. Chapter 1

Isn't in interesting the kind of things you feel like doing when you need to start studying? Like starting a fan fiction for example. I listened to "I'm going to go back there someday" from the Muppets Movie, so that served as an inspiration. I don't own anything. obviously.

...

"Brother, do we have to go any further?" Loki panted, struggling to keep up with Thor and his friends.

Thor laughed and continued to push up the sandy hill. "Come now Loki, it's only a little further. If Lady Sif is able to keep up, so can you."

Sif glanced over her shoulder and shot a smug look at Loki, who merely rolled his eyes and pushed forward.

"I'm actually with Loki on this one." Volstagg huffed. "Do you think we could perhaps we could take a break for a moment? I'm simply famished."

"Oh, now that is something new." Fandral exclaimed. He walked just behind Volstagg and somewhere along their journey had taken to using a large stick as a staff to help him climb.

"Be careful with your words, friend, or I may just fall down this hill and take you with me." He warned playfully.

Thor was the first to reach the top, followed by Hogun, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and, finally, Loki. "See?" He said, patting his brothers back. "I told you we were almost there."

Loki took in his surroundings. He was surprised by the difference between this kingdom and his father's. Asgard was proud and tall and intimidating, covered almost entirely with gold and silver. This place was different. There was grass everywhere, exotic flora grew wildly in random places and nobody bothered to tend to them. Some areas of grass were covered with a thin layer of sand, blown over from the beach downhill. Loki was able to make out the faint glow of the campfires scattered across the beach. Houses were spread out randomly across the land, not like in Asgard where the villages were designated to one area, shops and temples another. There appeared to be no structure or layout to this land, Loki wasn't sure he liked it.

"My friends" Thor announced "Welcome to Vanahiem."

…

The group made its way up to the palace of the Vanir. As they got closer everything seemed to become more structured. Houses started to line up and section themselves off, separating from the public buildings. The gardens, while still wild and overgrown, looked more organised and better maintained. They were coming up to the marble palace. It was large, larger than Loki would have thought, but still nothing compared to his home. The marble walls shone from the lights of the kingdom.

"Well brother, what do you think?" Thor asked, gesturing to the castle towering over them.

"It's… humble." Loki stated simply.

Thor booming laugh echoed through the village as night fell. "Indeed it is."

"It is a charming little place, I must say. They are in desperate need of a good gardener, though." Fandral commented as they made their way through the grounds.

The sound of snapping twigs and bristling of leaves caught Loki's attention. "Does anyone else hear that?"

Loki did not wait for an answer; he broke off from the group and headed towards the sound while they hurried to keep up with him, confused as to why he was so determined to find the source of such a mundane noise.

"Come on, Loki. It's probably just some kind of animal-"

"That _sings_?" He said, cutting Sif off. They could all hear it now too. The voice was soft and melodic and… vaguely familiar. They followed Loki down the twisting path as they sound grew louder.

Loki turned a corner into a small alcove. I was different to the rest of the garden, the design was well thought out and the plants were nicely maintained. The Bushes and shrubs grew tall, acting as walls and blocking out the outside world. A large tree grew in the corner, it height suggested it had been there for centuries. An old swing had been tied to one of the thicker branches a long time ago and never taken down. A small built-in fire pit sat in the centre of the garden with three benches placed around it. Various types of flowers grew all over the garden, some in pots and others sprouting out of the ground. Loki could see by the light of the fire that most of them were purple.

At the back of the garden stood a young woman pruning the bushes, sing softly to herself. Her back was turned toward them but Loki could tell by her dress that she was not a servant, unless servants here wore expensive sapphire silk and tightly laced corsets. The woman's hair was a familiar shade of light gold, falling all the way down to her waist and held back by a bejewelled silver clip.

The six of them stood silently and stared at her. Suddenly, she stopped singing. Her hands stopped moving over the plants and she stood perfectly still.

"Loki." She said loudly enough for them to hear. She turned around to face them, her piercing crystal blue eyes looking him over as a smile grew on her face. "I could sense your magic anywhere."

"Sigyn?" He said softly, recalling the old friend from his childhood. Loki had not seen Sigyn since they were children, yet here they stood now as teenagers, almost adults, admiring the changes each of them had gone through.

She had definitely changed more than he. Loki, while taller and more muscular than before, was still as gangly and scrawny as he was as a child. At least, he thought so. Sigyn however, was exactly the opposite. Loki was surprised by how short she was, when they were kids they were of similar heights, now he was almost a foot taller than her. Though she was never a cubby child, Loki was surprised with how slender she looked, especially considering her body's new curves. She had definitely inherited her figure from the Vanir side of her family, for Loki had never seen a full-blooded Asgardian noble shaped the way she was. Her looks were definitely from her Asgard side. Her graceful features and piercing blue eyes were an exact copy of her mother's.

"Sigyn!" Thor's booming voice pulled Loki out of his thoughts. He ran up to her and gave her a hug, lifting her off the ground in his sign of affection. Sigyn was then greeted by the rest of the group, hugging each one of them in turn, including Hogun, before turning to Loki.

"Loki." She said once again, pulling him into a hug. Still in shock, Loki willingly accepted her embrace. "What are you all doing here?"

"Thor got bored sitting around Asgard" Loki joked "Decided he was going to find a new land where he could cause trouble."

"Careful brother, she will not know you are joking."

"I think I know Loki well enough to tell when he joking." She smiled. "So why is it you a really here?"

"My father has questions that need answers." Thor stated boldly "He has sent me to retrieve them. I wish to speak to the Norns."

A small smile played on Sigyn's lips. "Ah. Well I'm sure I could arrange something for you, as long as the questions you speak of are important enough for the Norn's time."

Thor nodded. "I assure you, they are of most importance."

Something in Thor's tone of voice seemed to amuse her. "Oh really? If you don't mind me asking, what are these questions? We have to be sure they are worthy of the Norn's wisdom."

"I… Well, they- That is, I don't exactly…" Thor stumbled over his words. Sigyn laughed at the flustered look on his face.

"They're in here." Loki interrupted, pulling out a small crystal flask containing a brilliant gold smoke. Odin's voice.

Sigyn nodded in understanding. "Well they must be important if the Allfather does not wish his sons to know them. Very well, you can give them to my father; he shall get the Norn's to answer them for you." She clasped her hands together and beamed at them. "Tonight, however, you shall all stay at the palace and dine with us. I'm sure my siblings will be delighted to see you all!"

"Ah, yes, your sisters." Fandral stepped forward, a gleam in his eye. "So tell me, where exactly are they?"

…

Sigyn watched they scene play out from the doors of the balcony. She smiled at Thor and her father as they drank and cheered, laughed at her sisters as they fawned over Fandral, tried to listen in on the war stories being swapped between Sif and her brother, and watched in amazement as Volstagg sucked down four wild boars and started on a fifth while hogun sat in silence. Thor and his companions expressed an interest in staying for a night and her father had graciously offered them rooms. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time. Everyone except-

"Lady Sigyn." The voice made her jump. She had been so engrossed in her own thoughts that she had not noticed Loki walk up to her.

"I'm sorry, I did not wish to frighten you" He frowned.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. You just startled me." She assured him. "But then again, I shouldn't be too surprised; you are the God of Mischief aren't you?"

Loki laughed. "That I am." He let out a sigh as he glanced over her. "You have changed much since I saw you last, Lady Sigyn."

"Well time does have a way of changing things." She commented. "You've changed too, you know. For instance, I don't ever remember you being this tall." They both laughed.

"Your garden is quite beautiful, Lady Sigyn." He told her, partly as a way to break the silence but mostly because he meant it. He had learnt that the small alcove they found her in was her own personal garden, and had been since she was a child. It was different from the rest of the palace gardens. Even the plants grew differently, though Loki assumed that it was because of the magic she used to tend to them.

She smiled. "Thank you. But please, there is no need to be so formal with me. We have been friends since we were children, Loki. You have never before called my Lady Sigyn and I do not wish for you to start now."

"I apologise. It's just… you're not… you're so… different…" Loki struggled to explain it to her.

Sigyn giggled at him. "I may _look_ different but I'm still the same girl, Loki. Just older."

She was right. Despite her change of appearance, she was essentially still the same girl she was when they were children. Still intelligent, caring, quick-witted, talented…

"My, it's getting warm in here." She said, lifting her hands to her cheeks. "I think I may just go down to the water for a while. Would you like to come with me?"

"Not particularly." He said, recalling unpleasant memories involving Thor and the lake at Asgard.

Sigyn laughed at his expression. "Oh come now, the sea air will do you good. Let's ask the others."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her father and Thor. "Father!" She exclaimed, banging a hand down on the table to gain his attention. Loki did not think this was a very civilised action for a lady, even if she was only in the presence of intimate friends and family. "We are going down to the beach, do you wish to join us?"

"Aye, what a good idea! We'll all go down and have a bonfire. What do you think, Thor?"

"Aye!" Thor shouted, slamming down his glass. "Friends, get up. We have been invited to the beach!"

"Oh, not right now Thor, I'm still eating." Volstagg said through bites.

"Then bring it with you. It's a marvellous night, we should- " Thor stood up, only to go crashing down to the floor.

The king laughed. "You go ahead without us dear; we'll meet you down there. I have a feeling we'll have to wait til this one sobers up."

The pair left silently as the rest of the party tried to help a drunken Thor to his feet.

…

This was originally supposed to a oneshot, but it kind of grew. Instead it's going to have 3 chapters. Tell me what you think of it, I accept all opinions!

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter. 2 of 3. Hope you enjoy. Remember, this may not be the best story on fanfiction, but it beats studying!

...

Except for the odd excited villager coming up to talk to Sigyn and the Agardian Prince, the walk to the beach was mostly silent. Loki was surprised how many people were awake this late at night, apparently it was normal here though as Sigyn didn't find anything odd about it.

She held herself regally whenever they approached and spoke to them kindly and respectfully, like she was their equal. None of the nobles in Asgard would have ever considered doing such a thing.

"You're very good with them." He complimented as they passed a group of Vanir fishermen down by the shore.

Sigyn blushed. "Well" She said, heading over to an old campfire site and sitting down on one of the logs. "This place is different from Asgard. People here don't respect you just because of your wealth or status. You have to _earn_ it. If you don't treat them with kindness then they will not indulge you with that pleasure. In a way, it's better than Asgard. At least here nobody judges me based on my heritage, they judge me based on who I am."

Loki recalled the days when she lived in Asgard with her mother. While she still held status there, he did recall her and her mother being treated differently because of Sigyn's heritage. Loki didn't understand why people treated her that way, he still didn't. Full-blood Vanir weren't treated that way, so what was so bad about being a mix? It wasn't like she was a Jotun.

"I'm sorry about the way the Asgardian's treated you." He said unconsciously, sitting down next to her.

She smiled and shook her head. "Don't be, it isn't your fault."

Sigyn looked down, her hair cascading over her shoulder and covering her face from his view. Instinctively, Loki reached out a hand and tucked the hair behind her ear. Her head shot up and she stared at him. Loki froze, only just realising his actions. In spite of this, he didn't move his hand away. He stared at her face, taking in her features. She looked so different, yet completely the same. The moment he laid eyes on her he felt the old sparks of their friendship reignite. But now, sitting here, it was different. It was too soon for him to tell exactly what he was feeling, but he knew it was more than just friendship.

"Aren't you cold?" She said quickly jumping up, trying to keep her back to him to hide the ferocious shade of red her face had turned. She walked over to the old campfire and gave an odd hand gesture. Flames of purple and orange erupted from the old burnt wood, burning violently for a few moments before settling down and turning its regular reddish-yellow colour. "There."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Your magic got better."

"Well I have had several years to practice it." She smiled and turned to face the water. "Now, tell me, Prince Loki of Asgard, what do you think of my land?"

"It's beautiful." He told her almost instantly.

"Was that a compliment? From the great prince Loki? No!" She exclaimed in fake shock.

He laughed. "Is it really that surprising?"

"From somebody else? No. From you? Yes. I would have thought you'd hate this place the moment set foot here."

'_She knows me too well.' _Loki thought to himself. "True, when I first arrived here I hated it. But, I must admit, after spending time in this place I've grown to admire its beauty."

"Either you really mean that or you've become a more talented liar than before." She sat down next to him once more.

"Think what you want, but I do like it here." He leant back on his arms. "Who knows, I may come back here someday to visit you."

To his surprise, she laughed. "Well you can come to visit this land if you want, but I plan to stay in yours."

"What?"

"You heard me." She said with a smile

"You mean… you're going to move back to Asgard?" Loki couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. Sigyn was coming back; he was going to have his old friend again. He remembered when she moved away, The Norn's had chosen her has their apprentice and she was required to go live with her father in order to learn their magic.

Vanir's had a special gift, they were able to see the future. The extent of this power varied depending on the person and only the most talented of Vanir magic users were chosen to learn from the Norn's. Loki bolted upright, suddenly remembering what that meant. Sigyn was the Norn's apprentice, she was specifically trained in their talents. Talents like predicting the future, healing, opening portals, telekinesis, telepathy…

Loki looked over to Sigyn, nothing suggested that she was reading his mind but he couldn't sure. What if she was? She was able to sense him approaching when they first arrived. What if she heard everything he was thinking about her? What if she was reading his mind right now?

"So why are you coming back to Asgard?" He asked too quickly for it sound normal. He was determined keep her distracted; make sure she wasn't going to read his mind. He didn't like being in a position where he held no power, it was unnatural.

"Lots of reasons." She stated, giving him an odd look. "My mother lives there, since I am the youngest I am the last in line for the throne so I am not needed here, and this land has its share of fortune tellers. I want to go somewhere where my talents a useful. Besides, the Allfather has offered me a job as the kingdom's resident Seer."

"My father asked you to come back?" he said slowly.

"He thought it would be wise to have a Seer around, and since I have connections to the Asgardian court and I have been trained by the Norn's I was the most obvious choice."

"Well you will be most welcome there, I assure you." Loki told her, placing his hand over hers. She smiled back at him, her golden hair and sapphire eyes glistening in the light of the fire. He couldn't help but smile as well.

"Brother! There you are, we found you at last!" Thor's booming voice caused them to jump apart. They looked over as their family and friends came to join them. Sigyn stood up happily and hugged each one of them in greeting. Loki on the other hand, was far from thrilled that his brother and comrades had decided to join them. Nonetheless, he smiled politely and greeted them as they sat down.

After a while though, he started to enjoy himself again. He found he could be upset for long as long as he was around Sigyn. It was as if her presence forced him to feel only happiness, and he willingly obliged. The feeling she gave him was strange, something he had never felt before. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

A now slightly sober Thor told embarrassing stories from their childhood while a drunken Volstagg had a one-sided argument with Hogun over his inability to smile at them. The group laughed and talked and drank until fire grew dim. Slowly, they all began to disperse until it was just Loki and Sigyn once again. The pair sat and talked for hours. I wasn't until the sun began to rise when they decided that it was time to head back.

…

Reviews please! let me know what i'm doing right, what i'm doing wrong. you know the deal.

Xx


	3. Chapter 3

OK, I would have uploaded this earlier, but my internet died and I haven't been able to fix it til now. Anyhow, last chapter. This doesn't really have a plot, as you've probably figured out, it's just easier to read as 3 chapters.

...

Loki woke up late in the afternoon to the sound of his brother banging on his bedroom door.

"Loki!" He yelled through the door. "Loki, get up! You've slept half the day, it's time for lunch!"

Loki begrudgingly pulled himself out of bed and got dressed. He felt terrible, but he did not regret the way he spent his night. "What?" He spat at his brother as he pulled the door open. Thor merely laughed.

"Brother, if you did not want to be woken up then you should have gone to bed a little earlier than sunrise."

Loki rubbed his eyes. "How did you-"

"Sigyn told us." Thor gave him a wink. "Fandral is very proud of you by the way."

Loki groaned and followed his brother out to the dining hall. He wasn't in the mood for the suggestive quips and innuendoes of his friends. He should be allowed to spend time with his friend and not be mocked for it.

The first thing he saw when he entered the dining hall was Sigyn. She sat at the long table surrounded by the warriors three and Lady Sif. Loki could feel a smile grow across his face as he approached her, he tried hard to hide it.

"Loki!" She called as she caught sight of him. As soon as he reached her she handed him a small flask. It was the same one he had given her the day before, only now it was filled with a thick grey fog and not the golden smoke of Odin's voice. "Here." She said. "I would have given it to Thor, but… I had a feeling there was a reason you were the one carrying it."

Loki chuckled. "Thank you." He said, taking the flask from her and hiding it in his coat.

"Come. Sit, eat." She beckoned. He hadn't realised just how hungry he was til he saw the food. He gladly obeyed, taking a seat next to Hogun. The table returned to its conversation as Loki tried to look as dignified as he could while shoving food down his throat. He pulled it off with surprising ease.

"Oh, Fandral." One of Sigyn's sisters, whose named had escaped Loki, exclaimed across the table. "Must you leave tonight? You may all stay an extra night if you wish!"

Fandral let out a charming laugh causing all the girls- well, all except Sigyn and Sif –to turn a rather unattractive shade of pink and giggle themselves. "Ladies, you I would if I could. But we have to be getting back to Asgard, The Allfather entrusted us with a very prestigious mission and we must complete it."

Sigyn's sisters let out a collective sigh. Loki nearly choked on the meat he was eating. They were leaving tonight. How could he forget? That meant he would be leaving sigyn. No, no he couldn't leave yet. He was just getting close to her, it couldn't end now.

…

He sat in her garden and watched her tend to her flowers. His Friends had each found a way to spend their last day in Vanaheim, leaving him alone with Sigyn. It made Loki wonder whether it was just a coincidence or if his friends actually planned it…

"I can't read your mind, if that's what you're wondering."

His head shot up. "How did you-"

"I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking, Loki." Sigyn laughed. "You're not as enigmatic as you seem to think you are."

Loki struggled to find his words. Nobody had ever thought he was easy to read, being difficult was something he prided himself on. Yet this girl stood here telling him this wasn't so. It was like she was taking away his power, removing everything that made him, him. She had to be cheating somehow. How else would she know what was going through his mind?

"You mean to tell me" Loki started slowly "That after all these years of training you can't read a single thought that runs through a person's head?"

"Well I could, but you'd be able to sense it." She began, moving to tend to another plant. "Telepathy was never my strong point. I can read minds but the stronger a person's magic is, the more difficult it is to mask what I'm doing. It's the same as using spells. You know how you can always sense a spell if it hasn't been done right? Especially when that person's magic is weaker than yours."

Loki nodded in understanding. "So… what does it feel like?"

"It's like… a thousand tiny needles, prickling inside your skull. It doesn't hurt, most of the time, but it is an odd sensation." She told him with a vacant expression.

"Most of the time?"

"Well people have been known to fight it once they sense someone else's presence in their head. That usually ends in them getting hurt. And then there are those how use magic to block their thought from others. Taking down those walls can hurt both the person and the reader." Sigyn explained.

There were spells he could do to keep her out of his head? Loki made a note to look them up when he returned to Asgard. "Well if you're no good at mind reading, what are you specialities?"

"Predictions." She stated obviously. "Then healing, I'm an excellent healer, and it comes in handy in my gardening, surprisingly. My travelling spells are good. Telekinesis is a little too much like telepathy for me."

The two of them sat for hours, Sigyn told him of her magic while Loki showed her his. They shared stories from their past and reminisced on their time together as children. He stared at her, intently and unashamedly. He watched her hands move over the delicate flowers, causing them to grow and bloom at an unnatural, but beautiful, pace. Loki felt a smile form on his face. Sigyn had always like flowers, even when they were children.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked curiously.

She shook his head in response, telling her that it wasn't important, and got up to admire her handiwork. "So when are you coming to Asgard?"

"I'm not sure." She answered, lightly slapping his hand to stop him from tearing the leaves of her plants. "Don't do that."

He murmured an apology and rubbed the back of his hand. "You know, if you wanted to, you could always come back with us."

Sigyn blushed and shook her head. "Oh no, I couldn't. Not yet. My training doesn't finish til I come of age."

"But that's years away!" Loki exclaimed with too much emotion for his liking.

She frowned. "I'm not much younger than you Loki. And there is always the possibility that I finish my training early, or Odin calls for me."

Loki twisted a twig between his fingers slowly as a wicked grin grew across his face. Sigyn looked confused. "Loki, what are you-"

Sigyn screamed before she could finish. A large brown snake had formed under her feet, wrapping itself around one of her ankles. She kicked it away violently and ran into Loki's arms. "Loki!" She yelled at him. "Loki, get rid of it!"

Laughing, Loki signalled at the snake, which turned back into the pile of sticks Loki had created it from. Sigyn stood still for a moment, allowing herself to catch her breath, before pulling away from him.

"That was not funny."

He couldn't help but smile. "It was a little funny."

"Really?" She said, resting her hand on the side of her face. Sigyn lifted one of her finger and tapped her temple twice, muttering something under her breath. Before Loki could establish what happened he was standing in a puddle of water, drenched from head to toe.

"That." He started, hopelessly wiping the water off his face with his wet hands. "Was not funny."

"It was a little funny." She mimicked.

There were a thousand-and-one spells Loki could have used to dry himself, but instead he decided on a much more childish approach. Hug Sigyn.

"W-what are you doing? Get away from me, Loki!" She exclaimed as she tried to run away. Loki was too fast for her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace. "Loki!"

"Why are you fighting, Sigyn?" He joked. "You were the one always telling me to share. 'It's more fun that way' is what you said, I recall. Well, now I believe you."

"Loki, we are not children anymore. Let go!"

"Yes, Prince Loki, I do believe you should let go of my daughter now." The pair bolted apart in shock. Standing by the entry was Sigyn's father, arms crossed and looking intimidating. Behind him stood Thor and his friends, silently giggling to themselves.

Loki watched Sigyn bright read before stepping forward to take control of the situation. "Your Majesty, Forgive me. I was merely just-"

"I know what you were doing." The king said. He paused for a moment and shook his head. "Loki, I realise you and my daughter were friends, but that was when you were children. Now that you are… older you cannot conduct this relationship in the same way. Do you understand?"

"I… but… Yes sir." Loki gave in. There was no use arguing or trying to clear his name, it was a lot easier to just agree and move on.

A small smile spread across the old king's face. "Very good. Now come inside, you should all have something to eat before you leave."

…

The sun had long since set when the group had finished eating and decided to head home. While they were all saddened to leave, no one was more stubborn about it than Loki. He spent the entire time trying to convince his comrades to stay, and had nearly succeeded before Hogun opened his mouth and reminded them of their duty. Sigyn had offered to walk them to the end of village, an offer they were truly grateful for since none of them were able to remember exactly how to get there.

The journey was made in near-silence.

"Sigyn!" He called after her. "Sigyn, wait!'

Sigyn turned around and gave a small laugh at the sight of Loki jogging towards her. It was so unrefined, so un-Loki like. "What?"

He stopped in front of her, a mischievous smile on his face. "I have something for you."

Loki's right hand snaked into left sleeve and pulled out a long stemmed rose and offered it to her. The flower was an unusual colour, dark green, with a jet black stem that still possessed its sharp thorns. It was so strange, yet so beautiful. She cautiously reached out and plucked the flower from his hand, careful to avoid the thorns. She brushed her fingers against the velvety petals and breathed in the scent.

"It's lovely." She whispered sheepishly.

Loki laughed as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Something for your garden." He told her, reaching for her free hand and bringing it to his lips. "Until we meet again, Lady Sigyn."

His formal words and his soft touch made her turn a deeper shade of red. "Until we meet again." She nodded.

...

TADA! What do you think? If you didn't like it, I'm very sorry you wasted your time reading it. If you did like it, Thank you! either way, review.

Xx


End file.
